


Draft Feud

by GreyM0nkey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyM0nkey/pseuds/GreyM0nkey
Summary: KNB in NBAbut no one really cared about kagami





	Draft Feud

Kagami was at Magi Burger ready to order, the greasy smell of the burgers were mouthwatering to him he always ordered the same 50 double decker hamburguer  
with cheese, and 2 large cokes, he was looking for kuroko to see if he saved their spot, and when he finally saw him, some guy was going to sit   
almost in front of kuroko he yelled get off of him, but the guy with large eyebrows yelled at him, saying that it was his spot, until kuroko spoke  
um, i was here the whole time. Eybrows panicked after he showed up out of nowhere, he wasnt going to start a fight so he just insulted them and went to order.  
Why was Hanamiya in a place like this? oh well, who cares, is what Kagami tought, but before he got to open one of his burguers his phone rang, it was  
the NBA Commisioner? he froze in place, while kuroko just slurped his vanilla mikshakes, he was a prospect in the upcoming draft, and they invited him to go the next week  
he was soo happy he forgot about his burgers and went to call alex and tatsuya to get ready to go with him to the draft, that left kuroko with the now sitting in front of him hanamiya, he said, so he is going to the draft? kuroko said, probably, i have also received a call earlier and wanted to tell him. Hanamiya snarled and said, if anyone deserves to be at the draft its me! with that he stormed off,

back at Kagami’s house, meeting with alex and himuro, he decided to clean, but when Himuro finally arrived he saw kagami throw a load of dirty clothes his way so many that he fell down. kagami tought he heard something fall, but seeing that it wasnt in eye distance he forgot about it, until alex finally came over, she asked why was the clothes just laying around. and he told her his pupil will be like her and go to the NBA, she was overjoyed, and apparently so was the pile of clothes, when kagami went to check what screamed again, but when he stood in front of the pile it attacked him or so he tought, when the clothes had fallen out he saw a familiar figure, it was tatsuya, alex said, himuro? when did you get here? to which he responded, I got here and was met by that pile of clothes.  
to wich alex gave him some advice on how to deal with the NBA from managers, to other players, and the training regime. that is when himuro said, actually Atsushi also got a call like that!  
kagami screamed what? he forgot about the rest of the miracles, and with a frown he remembered Kuroko saiying he wanted to talk to him today, when he finally connected the dots he tried calling but kuroko was outside his door. he then explained that Akashi had contacted him to see if truly all of the GOM were drafted, and he wanted to tell kagami, but it seems that it wasnt only the GOM that were drafted as he told them that Hanamiya was there to gloat in his face, but then when kagami left he was too angry and just took his burguers for himself. after the fellings were gone kagami’s stomach reminded him that he was still hungry!

when that week came he was surprised that at the stadium they were going to be drafted all of the prospects were as tall or even taller than him! kagami was not the type to be intimidated, but a stadium full of giants  
he did feel it, and he forgot about it when the draft held a few surprises, some of the most powerfull teams traded many things for the 1st places, first draft was by the 76ers? ok weird, they didnt trade. with the first pick of the draft the 76ers pick, Akashi Seijuuro! wow, akashi was first? even in the draft. Second Pick was Aomine Daiki? with the Lakers. of course he would go with them! Kagami tought.  
Third Pick, The Houston Rockets Pick, Murasakibara Atsushi! he tought oh well at least if he can contact Yao Ming he could help him translate? who knows. Fourth Pick Boston Celtics Pick Midorima Shintaro! heh, i guess its not coincidence, the luck of the irish and his lucky items, and speaking of which he came out Holding a four leaf clover? now he was seriously concidering listening to that oha asa crud he always heard from him.  
Fifth Pick, he said please let it be me let it be me!! and again no, it was Golden state, picking, yup the pretty boy, Kise Ryouta! alright Sixth pick! come on! Spurs alright! yelled Kagami. but they picked Kuroko Tetsuya? before him. ok  
the draft continued until spot 15, the Chicago Bulls select, by this time Kagami was sleeping! Kagami Taiga! he was woken up by the cheers of alex and tatsuya. he ran to get the hat, but the surprises were not done yet.

the second round started and the Dallas pick Takao Kazunari! the Miami Heat pick Haizaki Shougo? Spurs Picks Kioshi Teppei! Houston Rockets pick Hyuga Junpei! Pistons pick Hanamiya Makoto! Denver nuggets pick Himuro Tatsuya! he went to celebrate with him  
then the rest of the uncrowned kings were also drafted but Kagami didnt care to see them. he signed with his dream team, and that is all that mattered. he received a call from his dad congratulating him, wishing he could be there, but kagami said he was not alone.  
and thanks for all he did for him.


End file.
